shroudoftheavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
PvP (player versus player) will be an option that players can participate in. Player are protected against PvP by the Oracle unless they opt out of that protection. Player who have opted out have the tag PvP next to their name ingame. Q&A from https://www.shroudoftheavatar.com/forum/index.php?threads/the-pvp-faq-thread.72936/ 26 Nov 2016 Flagging Q: How do I flag myself for PvP? A: There are six options: # Attack someone not in your party who is flagged. Make sure you have the setting "Show PvP confirmation" enabled in order to see a dialog box to confirm your flag. # Heal someone in your party who is flagged. # Talk to the oracle and ask it to "Remove Protection" # Find an Oracle Head (property decoration) and double click/use it. # Enter a zone that is open PvP (e.g. Shardfalls or Ruins). If you enter these areas without a PvP flag, when you leave you won't have a PvP flag. # Guild wars! If one guild leader declares war on another guild leader, and the other guild leader accepts. All members become PvP flagged until end of guild war. Q: What does it mean to be flagged as PvP? A: Three things: # It means that when you are in Open Multiplayer you will receive a 10% xp bonus in any area that is not a Solo/Party instance (you can tell if it is Solo/Party, because it will say as much under your compass). # It means that when you are in an instance (not the overworld map) other players who are flagged as PvP can attack or pickpocket you. # It means when another player kills you, you will drop a gravestone (see Looting section). This also includes if you die (from falling, mob, self-damage) within a few minutes of taking damage from a player. Q: How do I unflag myself as PvP? A: Go to the Oracle in a town and ask to "restore protection" or delete your character. Q: How do I know if I am entering an Open PvP area? A: There is a setting in the "Game" options that will warn you before you enter an open PvP area. This setting is enabled by default. Fighting Q: How can I fight someone without flagging? A: You can challenge someone to a duel by right clicking their name or character and choosing Duel. A duel will allow the two participants to attack each other without flagging. You will still drop a grave stone when dying in a duel. Q: If I am in open multiplayer, how can I tell if there are people flagged as PvP in the same zone as I am? A: Look at the nearby players list ('0' on numpad by default), other players flagged as PvP will show up as "?" If you are somewhere that forcibly flags PvP (e.g. Shardfalls, Ruins or PvP town), then you will be unable to see other players on the nearby players list unless you have targeted them. Q: What should I do if I see a new "?" show up on nearby players list? A: Fight or flight, up to you. Q: Can pets be used in PvP? A: Yes Q: Where is the best place to find PvP combat? A: If you're looking for organized PvP, there are regular PvP events (EVL's Virtue League, Bear Tavern Brawl, Jade Dragons group PvP tournament). These normally have rules so you won't lose any gold to ransoms. Open PvP can be found many places, I will list them in the order of most likely to have PvPers to least-likely: Owl's Head, Deep Ravenswood, Sequanna Colossus, Boreas Colossus, Savenroc Stronghold, Brittany, Ardoris. Looting Q: What happens when I die in PvP A: A gravestone is produced near your dead body. You do not lose XP as you normally would from XP decay. The gravestone can be looted and it will create a new "Price of the Oracle" entry for you. Q: What is the Price of the Oracle? A: It is the way PvP loot is handled. When you die you produce a gravestone. If this gravestone is looted by another, you will have to pay a bounty to get your items back. This gravestone typically contains 3 items: # A body part - Skull, jawbone or hand # One item of equipment that is equipped or in your inventory. This only includes non-stackable items that show up in the "Equipment" tab of your inventory. # One stack of items that is not equipment. This can be anything in your inventory that takes up one slot and isn't in the equipment tab (except for ammo). Q: How do I see the Price of the Oracle? A: It is a window that you can select from your window selector, or you can press '.' on numpad (default hotkey). Q: What determines the cost of my bounty (The Price of the Oracle) ? A: It is determined by the "stack cost" of the items that were picked up from your grave stone. Q: What if I don't want to take their bounty ? A: If it is a friendly duel, or you want to show mercy. You can either leave the gravestone alone, so that the owner of the stone can reclaim it. Or you can claim the stone and in your "Price of the Oracle" window, you have the ability to give up the ransom. If the headstone is claimed and then given up, the owner of the loot has 30 days to claim it from the Price of the Oracle window. Q: Can items from my bank be looted? A: No. Q: Can pledge items or COTO be looted? A: No. Q: How much time do I have to pay The Price of the Oracle? A: Two hours after your headstone was looted. After that, the items belong to the person who looted your headstone. Q: What if I don't care about the loot on my headstone? A: In the "Price of the Oracle" menu, there is an option to give up items that are included in the price. Q: How can I ensure that I don't have to pay a large bounty? How can I cheat The Oracle? A: You want to make sure you have a lot of items on you for the Oracle to choose from. So, carry extra equipment like lesser wands. See this thread for further details. https://www.shroudoftheavatar.com/forum/index.php?threads/super-sheeple-pk-horde-party.72912/ Thieving Q: What is thieving in SotA? A: Thieving is possible by the use of the "Pickpocket" glyph from the subterfuge tree. It can only be used on people who are flagged PvP by people who are flagged PvP. It is important to note that the "Pickpocket" glyph does not disrupt stealth skills (e.g. Shadow Form and Silent Movement) Q: Can someone get caught thieving? A: Yes, if the "Pickpocket" glyph fails, you will see a message saying "Thief has been caught stealing by Victim" it will tell you the name of the thief, though. Q: How do I protect myself from thieving? A: Thieves often use invisibility glyphs to hide their presence. You can cause someone to lose invisibilty with any AOE damage spell (e.g. Immolation, Ring of Fire, Earthquake). You can also use the counter-invisibility glyphs such as Reveal Hidden and Elysian Illumination. You can save yourself some grief by using the same techniques for getting cheaper bounties listed in the Looting section. Q: What happens after a thief has successfully stolen from me? A: You will not get a notification that you have been stolen from. You will not be able to see who stole from you. You will see that there is a new entry in the "Price of the Oracle" window, and it will contain one item (or stack of items). Instead of the three that normally happen with a gravestone loot. Q: What determines the Price of the Oracle (bounty) for items that have been stolen? A: The price is determined by the stack value of the item(s) that have been stolen. Q: How long do I have to pay the bounty for something stolen from me? A: Two hours and then the loot belongs to the thief. Glyphs and Combat Q: Which Glyphs only effect players? A: Torpid Torment, Confusion, Tabula Rasa and Pickpocket Q: I just put Torpid Torment on someone and it disappeared before wearing off, what happened? A: Torpid torment debuff can not be dispelled by using the "dispel" glyphs, but it can be removed from your status bar by activating Shield of Air Q: I had shield of air on and then it disappeared while I was PvPing, what happened? A: If another player casts Torpid Torment on you while you have shield of air up, it will cause Shield of Air to go away. If you activate Chaotic Feedback, it also causes Shield of Air to go away. Q: If somebody is invisible, how do I attack them? A: You can attack somebody that is invisible even if they don't show up as your target. Cast a glyph or turn on auto-attack while in the vicinity of the invisible person, make sure you are facing their general direction. Q: Is it possible for somebody to be completely invisible without a shimmer? A: Yes, this is possible, but not intended (bug). Q: I want to flag PvP for the XP bonus, but do not want to get PKed or ganked, what should I do? A: There are six suggestions: # Group up, get a group of players that are flagged as PvP and travel with them. There is strength in numbers (if you are prepared). # Keep an eye on "Nearby Players List" - pin this window to your UI. # Have a plan for when new question marks appear in the "Nearby Player List" - whether fight or flight, be prepared for it. If you're in a group, assign a spotter. When someone new enters the area - stop fighting mobs, and get into a position where you can ambush possible opponents (high ground, stealth, et cetera). # Practice makes perfect. Along with having a plan for the appearance of PvP flagged players, duel with your friends. Work on improving your deck for maximum killing efficiency. Practice spell combinations with your friends (e.g. one person roots and slows, the other uses earthquake). # If you don't want to fight, try to always be aware of where the entrance to the zone is (avoid going towards it). Try to keep in mind where the nearest exit is. Have a few zones that you like to go to, once a baddy shows up in one zone, you can politely excuse yourself and go to your others. # Have Moon Beams or other mesmerize spells in your deck, these will stun another player for a long time, as long as the player does not take damage. So you can mesmerize and run away. Other Q: Who is going to update this thread after all these answers change next patch? A: I will update this thread to the best of my knowledge when changes occur, please feel free to help me with that. Q: How do I donate my skull to the Evil Eye Tavern in Rift's End? A: You can visit Rift's End in person and likely find someone to help you with your donation. You can also contact @AudacityCategory:Gameplay Category:PvP Category:Combat